Like The Beast-Remake
by metaleeA
Summary: sebuah remake dari komik yaoi berjudul 'honto yajuu/like the beast' karangan Yamamoto Kotetsuko/ Kehidupan kyuhyun yang berprofesi sebagai polisi, berubah seketika ketika bertemu dengan sungmin yang merupakan seorang mafia yang polos/ Kyumin FF/ YAOI/Humor Gagal/Don't Like Don't Read/ Rate Sementara T/
1. Chapter 1

**~Like the Beast 'Remake' ~**

Sebuah remake dari komik yaoi berjudul 'honto yajuu/Like the Beast' yang ditulis oleh Yamamoto Kotetsuko, dengan beberapa improvisasi cerita dan karakter yang disesuaikan dengan cast yang ada di FF ini

**Disclaimer** : Ide cerita milik Yamamoto Kotetsuka, dan beberapa tambahan cerita murni dari pikiran author

**Warning**: YAOI, Gangster x Police, Humor Gagal, Alur geje, Kata-Kata Kasar, Typo

**Please Don't Like Don't Read **

Chapter 1

.

Tteeet tteeett tteeet

Suara bell diluar membuat kyuhyun terbangun malas, sedikit kesal karena tidurnya terganggu, dilihatnya jam weker yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya.

"ahh sial.. siapa yang kurang kerjaan membunyikan bel rumah orang dipagi buta" kyuhyun ingin menghiraukan ketukan dipintunya. Demi tuhan dia baru saja tidur jam 2 pagi, setelah selesai menyelesaikan kasus pencuri pakaian dalam, dan sekarang kyuhyun butuh tidur! Masih ada 2 jam untuk dia bersiap pergi ke kantor, dan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai anggota kepolisian. Ya cho kyuhyun adalah seorang polisi yang berada di divisi criminal.

Ttteet ttteeeet tteeeeeeeeeeettttt

Tanpa ampun bel itu terus dipencet seakan orang yang memencet tidak akan berhenti sebelum pemilik apartemen ini membuka pintunya lebar-lebar untuk dia.

"yaaak! Kau ingin merusak bel rumah orang?! Kau salah jika mencari perkara denganku!" teriak kyuhyun dari dalam, dan segera membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun tertegun dan silau dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"yo.. cho kyuhyun" sahut orang itu dengan santainya, bibirnya terukir senyum puas ketika melihat kyuhyun akhirnya membukakan pintu untuknya.

'_apa-apaan orang in? pink suit dari atas sampai bawah ditambah dasi pink bermotif polkadot.. rambut pirang tersisir keatas dan kacamata hitam ray-ban di pagi buta? Dan... dia tau namaku? Goshh... aku tidak pernah merasa mengenal makhluk aneh didepanku ini..' _

Setelah memperhatikan orang didepannya dari atas sampai bawah, kyuhyun kembali menatap malas orang asing tersebut.

"kau salah orang"

BRAKK

Pintu tertutup dengan manisnya, meninggalkan orang yang tanpa diketahui identitasnya itu melongo tak percaya.

'_cih.. kau salah besar jika aku akan pergi begitu saja cho kyuhyun... khe..khee..khee.. rasakan serangan bel yang bertubi-tubi ini' _

Orang asing itu meniupkan kedua jari telunjuknya seakan jari tersebut merupakan senjata andalannya, dan dimulailah serangan itu..

.

_cho kyuhyun bersiaplah sebentar lagi hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang (inner author -.- )_

.

tteett tteet tteet tteet tteet tteet tteet tteet tteet tteeeeeeeeeeettt ttteeeeeeettttttt.

Orang it uterus memencet bel tanpa ampun dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal.

BRAAK

"yak! Kau ingin membangunkan seluruh penghuni apartemen ini?! aku tidak ada urusan denganmu.. jadi kau..."

"aku masuk" tanpa mendengar kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang itu langsung menyerusuk masuk kedalam apartemen kyuhyun.

"yak apa-apan kau ini?! seenaknya saja kau masuk kedalam rumah orang tanpa ijin.. apa kau tidak mengenalku?" cho kyuhyun naik pitam, sungguh jika orang ini mencoba mencari perkara dengannya maka kyuhyun tidak ragu-ragu untuk menuntutnya dengan pasal perbuatan tidak menyenangkan.. jika ada pasal perbuatan sangat amat tidak menyenangkan, maka kyuhyun dengan senang hati menggunakan pasal itu untuk menuntut orang asing ini.

"cho kyuhyun, anggota unit kepolisian seoul, divisi criminal, dan ditempatkan di distrik hongdae.. aku mengenalmu bukan, jadi tidak masalah jika aku masuk ke dalam apartemen mu, hmm..?" ujar orang itu santai dan menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa, sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku dalam jas pinknya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap gerak yang dibuat oleh orang tersebut.

"apakah apartemenmu selalu gelap seperti ini kyuhyun ssi? Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.." ujar orang itu tangannya melemparkan amplop ke atas meja.

'_apa orang ini bodoh?'_

"lepas kacamatamu bodoh.. apa kau tidak tahu ini jam 5 subuh? Hanya mafia yang berkeliaran mengenakan kacamata hitam dimalam hari agar tidak diketahui identitasnya" ujar kyuhyun malas dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan orang asing tersebut.

"mwo? Darimana kau tahu aku seorang mafia? Kau hebat cho kyuhyun.. aku benar-benar kagum dengan dirimu.. ah ya.. bukalah amplop itu" orang itu melepas kacamatanya, menatap kyuhyun dengan berbinar-binar dan tersenyum malu-malu.

'_kenapa muka dia memerah?'_

"apa maksudnya ini?" kyuhyun bertanya heran ketika amplop yang dibukanya berisi segeplok uang dengan pecahan 50.000 won

"itu ucapan terima kasihku atas kejadian tadi malam" orang itu kembali tersenyum malu-malu, sungguh tidak pantas dengan title nya sebagai seorang mafia.

Dahi kyuhyun mengernyit bingung

"tadi malam?" tanyanya, setahu kyuhyun tadi malam sehabis pulang dari kantor diirinya tidak mampir kemanapun, dan langsung berniat berisitirahat kalau saja tidak bertemu dengan pencuri pakaian dalam yang tidak sengaja berlari didepannya.. tunggu... tunggu .. orang ini...

.

Flashback ON

_Kyuhyun pulang dari kantornya sekitar pukul sepuluh malam dengan berjalan kaki dikarenakan kantornya yang memang berdekatan dengan apartemennya. Ketika sedang menikmati suasana blok hong dae yang terkenal dengan pusat akitivitas mahasiswa dan berjejer café-café yang menjadi icon kota seoul, kyuhyun mendapati teriakan orang yang berteriak pencuri di depannya. Ketika dilihatnya sosok orang yang mencurigakan berlari tepat dihadapannya kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap pencuri itu dengan sekali serangan. _

"_hhaahh.. hhaaah... kau menangkapnya? Brengsek berani-beraninya mencuri pakaian dalamku, rasakan ini" orang yang tiba-tiba datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal itu langsung segera menendang perut pencuri yang berhasil dibekuk kyuhyun. _

"_agasshi tenanglah jangan bertindak main hakim sendiri, aku akan melaporkannya ke pos polisi terdekat" kyuhyun mendongkak melihat yeoja berambut pirang dengan pakaian tidurnya t-shirt longgar dan celana pajamas pink. _

_Yeoja itu tertegun ketika melihat kyuhyun, matanya menatap lekat manik mata kyuhyun yang bening, hatinya seakan berdesir melihat ketampanan kyuhyun. _

'_mwo? Agasshi? Apa orang tampan ini menyebutku agasshi? Apa dia tidak melihat dada rataku?' batin orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang namja _

" _aku akan mengambil ini sebagai bukti, kau tenang saja aku adalah seorang polisi yang kebetulan bertugas di distrik hongdae " kyuhyun mengambil benda yang dipegang oleh pencuri itu._

'_hee? Bokser pink? kelinci? Apa dia..'_

_Belum selesai kyuhyun berpikir, orang itu langsung merebut bokser pink tersebut dan berlari sekencangnya menutupi rasa malunya. _

"_yaaa... kau mau lari kemana.. itu barang bukti" percuma kyuhyun berteriak orang itu telah menghilang dibalik keramaian orang yang mengelilinginya. _

.

Flashback OFF

.

"aahhh kau si bokser pink itu.. hahaha aku pikir kau adalah yeoja, ternyata kau namja" kyuhyun tertawa mengingat bokser pink yang bermotif kelinci yang ditemukannya semalam.

"yaaak! Jika kau bukan penyelamatku, kau sudah kubunuh cho kyuhyun!" orang itu berteriak, mukanya semakin merah menandakan dirinya sedang malu berat.

"dengar pemilik bokser pink, aku perjelas sekarang.. aku tidak butuh uang ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih.. karena itu sudah menjadi tugasku menangkap para penjahat.. jadi aku harap kau mengerti dan segera tinggalkan apartemen ini.. aku masih mengantuk!" kyuhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri dan mengusir orang aneh serba pink ini.

"aku tahu uang tidak membuatmu tertarik... tapi...aku.. aku menyukaimu cho kyuhyun.. AKU MENYUKAIMU CHO KYUHYUN" orang tersebut berteriak, dan langsung lari kearah pintu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang mematung diam mendengar penyataan cinta di pagi buta.

'_apa dia gila?'_

Orang itu menghentikan larinya tepat didepan pintu dan berbalik

"dan..namaku lee sungmin bukan bokser pink, arraa?!" setelah mengucapkan itu orang yang bernama sungmin itu menutup pintu denga keras. Hingga membuat kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

'_dia benar-benar orang gila, semoga aku tidak bertemu dia lagi... hiiyyyy demi tuhan aku masih straight!'_ kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya bertemu makhluk aneh nan ajaib bernama lee sungmin itu.

.

.

Cho kyuhyun sejak kecil sudah terkenal dengan kejeniusannya, diumur 19 tahun dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliah hukumnya, dan memilih untuk mengambil pendidikan kepolisian, dan saat ini kyuhyun merupakan salah satu polisi satuan khusus dibagian penyelidikan divisi criminal, dengan kepintarannya menganalisa masalah pada kasus-kasus besar, kyuhyun menjadi salah satu kebanggaan di distrik yang ditempatinya sekarang. Dan menjadi idola bagi polisi-polisi wanita yang mengincarnya. Sayang kepintaranya tidak sebanding dengan jiwa sosialnya, kyuhyun terkenal dingin dengan siapapun tidak banyak yang dekat dengannya, polisi wanita yang tertarik dengannya harus berusaha ekstra keras mendekati kyuhyun karena kyuhyun juga terkenal sebagai workaholic, bagi kyuhyun pekerjaannya diatas segalanya, dan kyuhyun sangat mencintai pekerjaannya, selain pekerjaan tidak ada hal menarik bagi kyuhyun.

Tentu saja itu sebelum bertemu dengan lee sungmin yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya, pikirannya tidak focus mengecek kasus kasus yang menumpuk untuk segera di analisa, matanya sungguh berat dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

'_sial gara-gara bokser pink itu.. aku jadi tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang'_

Kyuhyun menyeruput kopi hitamnya, berharap kantuknya segera hilang.

"kenapa wajahmu terlihat kusut seperti itu kyuhyun ah" seru changmin yang melihat wajah sahabatnya terlihat kusut. Changmin adalah satu-satunya partner sekaligus sahabat yang kyuhyun miliki.

"ada orang gila yang memasuki rumah ku pagi buta.. sudahlah jangan dibahas.. aku sedang malas berbicara" ujar kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda mengerti kemudia duduk dimeja kerja nya yang bersebelahan dengan kyuhyun.

.

"apa kau lihat orang mencurigakan yang berdiri di lobby?" seru seorang polisi wanita yang berada tidak jauh di meja kyhyun.

"yaa.. aku melihatnya hahaha apa ada orang dimusim panas ini dengan memakai suit lengkap dengan pakaian berwana pink shock? Aku rasa orang itu sudah gila" seru polisi wanita satunya lagi menanggapi obrolan temannya.

'_suit? Pink shock? Tidak tuhan.. jangan katakana kalau orang itu datang ke kantor ku'_ kyuhyun berusaha mengusir pikirannya jauh-jauh.

"changmin ah... apa kau mengenal orang itu? Dia mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan temannya di divisi criminal.. apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya polisi wanita itu, sambil bergelayut manja di bangku changmin.

"kalian berisik.. changmin ah.. aku akan memeriksa file kasus ini dirumahku.. telepon aku jika ada hal yang penting" ujar kyuhyun dingin, dan segera mengambil mantel dan topi serta kacamata hitamnya.

"ya ya cho kyuhyun.. kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau memakai mantel dimusim panas? Yaa cho kyuhyun" changmin setengah berteriak, sayang kyuhyun sudah berjalan dengan cepat dengan memakai mantel panjang topi dan kacamata hitamnya.

"apa dia sedang melakukan penyamaran?" tanya polisi wanita itu, dan changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti apa-apa.

.

.

Sungmin duduk dengan gelisah di sofa.. matanya tidak berhenti mengawasi orang yang berlalu lalang masuk dan keluar dikantor polisi tempat kyuhyun bekerja, berharap segera menemukan polisi tampan yang diincarnya.

'_ahh.. kenapa si tampan itu belum juga keluar?aku sudah mulai mati kebosanan'_

Sungmin memperhatikan orang yang berjalan dengan mantel panjang, topi, dan kacamata hitam yang melintas didepannya dengan langkah terburu-terburu sambil menenteng tas yang berisi file-file.

Sungmin mengikuti orang itu, sungmin yakin bahwa itu adalah si tampannya cho kyuhyun, polisi yang sudah menyelamatkan bokser pink kelinci kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun menyadari dirinya diikuti dan segera berjalan dengan lebih cepat, dan segera memasuki gang kecil untuk mengecoh sungmin. Lima belas menit berlalu, dan kyuhyun yakin sungmin tidak mengetahui dirinya bersembunyi di gang kecil ini, kyuhyun segera melepaskan mantelnya karena merasa kepanasan, tanpa melepas topi dan kacamata hitamnya. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari gang.

"bersembunyi, eoh?" sungmin berdiri santai dengan kaki yang menyilang, dan tangannya sibuk mengikir kukunya.. mengikir kuku? Orang ini benar-benar aneh...

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujur kyuhyun berteriak menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"apa kau tidak melihatnya? Aku sedang mengikir kukuku, cantik bukan?" sungmin memamerkan kukunya yang terbilang lentik untuk ukuran namja.

Ada guratan kesal didahi kyuhyun. _'orang ini...'_

"dengar jangan mengikuti!" ucap kyuhyun ketus sambil berlalu, menghabiskan waktu bersama orang gila ini hanya akan membuat urat nadi kyuhyun putus karena kesal.

"apa jalanan ini punyamu, eoh?" ujar sungmin santai berjalan di belakang kyuhyun.

'_tahan cho kyuhyun.. ingat membunuh adalah tindakan criminal.. kau seorang polisi yang berdedikasi tinggi.. tidak akan terpancing oleh orang gila ini.. tenanglah cho kyuhyun.. anggap kau tidak kenal dia'_ kyuhyun menenangkan hatinya yang sudah panas karena kelakuan orang gila ini.

Sungmin bersiul santai sambil mengikuti kyuhyun, tidak peduli banyak pasang mata yang menoleh dan bergidik ngeri melihat penampilannya.

Hongdae adalah salah satu pusat fashion di seoul, dan sungmin seakan berjalan dijalanan yang salah, dengan beratus ratus orang yang berlalu lalang di hongdae semuanya memakai pakaian bermerk dan fashionable, sungmin seakan mencoreng nama besar hongdae, dengan pakaian suit formal berwarna pink shock , dasi berwarna sama dengan garis-garis vertikal yang membuat mata pusing jika melihat terlalu lama, rambut pirangnya tersisir keatas membuat sebuah jambul yang mengacung tegak diatas kepalanya, dan kacamata hitamnya yang out of date menambah kesan sungmin sebagai fashion terrorist... sungguh sungmin benar-benar mencoreng nama hongdae...

Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan sungmin, jarak kantor dan apartemennya yang seharusnya dekat, terasa begitu jauh bagi kyuhyun. kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan yang mengarah padanya dan bisikan-bisikan yang hinggap ditelinganya membuat kesabarannya mencapai batas maksimal. Hey.. kalian jangan lupa jika kyuhyun merupakan bagian dari bangsa iblis... didalam kamus mereka tidak ada kata sabar..

Kyuhyun sengaja memancing sungmin kejalan yang dirasanya jarang dilalui oleh orang, dan menariknya ke sebuah gang kecil.

"apa mau mu sebenarnya?! Apa kau lupa jika aku seorang polisi? Apa gang mu memintamu sebagai mata-mata?" ujar kyuhyun dingin.

"mwo? Mata-mata? Yak cho kyuhyun! apa kau tidak mendengar pernyataanku tadi pagi? Aku menyukaimu brengsek!" ujar sungmin tidak kalah dingin

"dengar.. aku tidak punya waktu meladeni orang gila macam kau.. dan aku juga tidak tertarik menjalin cinta dengan seorang mafia, arra?!" bentak kyuhyun.

"bukankah itu romantis? Percintaan antara polisi dan mafia, seperti romero and julet, eoh?" ucap sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

'_astaga orang ini benar-benar kelewatan bodohnya'_

"romeo dan Juliet" koreksi kyuhyun, tidak ingin maha karya William Shakespeare tercoreng karena otak manusia yang dibawah rata-rata ini.

Sungmin hanya ber 'Oh' sambil mengangguk angguk tanda mengerti, dan menyengir dengan polosnya hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya kesabarannya benar-benar sedang diuji oleh tuhan saat ini.

"berlama-lama disini denganmu bisa membuatku ketularan gila dan bodoh, Menyingkirlah!" kyuhyun mendorong tubuh sungmin ke tembok, dan segera berlalu, dan terkejut ketika ada tangan yang menariknya kebelakang.

Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan akibat tarikan yang begitu tiba-tiba, hingga akhirnya kyuhyun terjatuh dan menimpa sungmin yang berada dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat menyadari bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir sungmin yang lembut dan manis, kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma vanilla bercampur musk, campuran wewangian yang aneh.. tapi anehnya kyuhyun menyukainya.. manis tetapi ada kesan manly disana.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera bangkit, diusapnya bibirnya dengan kasar, kyuhyun tampak berdiri shock.

'_ciuman pertamaku... ya tuhan kenapa ciuman pertamaku bersama orang gila ini? ini tidak adil tuhan. Sungguh tidak adiiiiiiilllllllll' _jerit hati kyuhyun frustasi

"haloo... cho kyuhyun.. bumi memanggilmu... halo.. halo...tess.. satu.. dua.. tiga.. tess.. tess... kijang satu.. kijang satu.." sungmin mendadahkan tangannya di depan muka kyuhyun, ketika hal yang dilakukannya tidak berhasil maka sungmin harus bertindak.

PLETAKK!

Strike! Sungmin berhasil memanggil kyuhyun kembali ke bumi..

"kau lee sungminnnnnnnn!" kyuhyun tampak berapi-api, matanya tampak mengeluarkan tatapan yang mematikan, dan aura disekelilingnya tiba-tiba terasa dingin menusuk. Kyuhyun benar-benar tampak menyeramkan.

Gleekkk..

Sungmin menelan ludahnya takut melihat kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi mode iblis. Hal yang dilakukan sungmin untuk keluar dari situasi ini adalah.. pertama.. menyengir tanpa dosa, kedua tetap menyengir tanpa dosa sambil melangkah mundur pelan-pelan, dan yang ketiga adalah.. kabuurrrrrrrrrrrrr... lari sekencang-kencangnya jika kau ingin selamat dari mode iblis kyuhyun.

"kita akan bertemu kembali cho kyuhyuunnn... saranghaeeeeeeee" teriak sungmin sambil terus berlari tanpa berani menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

TBC~~~~

.

annyeong readers tercinta,

di ff kedua ini tetap membawa pairing andalan KYUMIN! ayo KMS segera merapat-merapat...

berbeda dari ff pertama, ff kedua ini saya ingin mencoba genre humor -.-

semoga readers bisa menikmatinya sukur-sukur bisa tertawa atau minimal nyengir garing :D

cerita ini diambil dari komik YAOI favoritkuu... recommended banget buat kalian yang suka baca komik yaoi.. judul dan nama pengarang ada diatas :)

jadi jika kalian penasaran bisa search di manga online yang bertebaran ^^~

saya menyadari bahwa masih banyak kekurangan dalam ff ini.. kemampuan menulis saya belum sebanding dengan sunbae-sunbae sekalian ^^

semoga masih bisa dinikmati oleh kalian... ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

**~Like the Beast 'Remake' ~**

Sebuah remake dari komik yaoi berjudul 'honto yajuu/Like the Beast' yang ditulis oleh Yamamoto Kotetsuko, dengan beberapa improvisasi cerita yang berbeda dari komik aslinya

**Pairing** : Kyuhyun x Sungmin (KYUMIN/JOY)

**Disclaimer** : Ide cerita milik Yamamoto Kotetsuka, dan beberapa tambahan cerita murni dari pikiran author

**Warning**: YAOI, Gangster x Police, OOC, Humor Gagal, Alur geje, Kata-Kata Kasar, Typo

**Please Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"hyung apa kau pikir kita tidak terlalu mencolok jika mengendap seperti ini, orang akan mencurigai kita hyung" mata eunhyuk sibuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar, sedikit malu karena banyak pasang mata yang mengarah ke mereka berdua yang sibuk berjongkok dan bersembunyi di bawah tiang listrik, terlebih dengan pakaian sungmin yang sangat mencolok mata, membuat eunhyuk (lagi-lagi) mengutuk selera fashion hyungnya ini.

"sshh.. jangan berisik hyukie ah.. kau membuat orang mencurigai kita.. kita sedang dalam pengintaian saat ini.. aigooo.. hyukiee ah... lihatlah dia sangat tampan hari ini.. aku merasa sangat exited " wajah sungmin berbinar, jantungnya merasa terpacu ketika melihat pujaan hatinya sedang bertugas melakukan penyelidikan atas perampokan yang terjadi di salah satu café yang berada di hongdae.

"excited hyung-" koreksi eunhyuk, sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

'_-dan pakaian mencolokmu yang membuat orang mencurigai kita, bukan aku... aigoo demi Giorgio armani yang masih hidup sehat sampai sekarang ini, kau membuatku malu setengah mati dengan suit bercorak pink dengan polkadot orange ,dan dasi ungu bergambar kelinci itu membuatku ingin melemparnya segera ke tong sampah!, dan apa-apaan jambul nista itu.. astaga kenapa aku bisa mempunyai saudara senista ini..'_ lanjut batin eunhyuk tanpa berani mengutarakan langsung kepada hyungnya.

"arra.. arraa hyukie ah.. ya kau tahu hyukie ah.. ini seperti cerita dalam film-film.. percintaan terlarang antara polisi dan mafia.. aku merasa seperti berada dalam kisah romero and julet" sungmin terkikik geli membayangkan dirinya menjadi julet, dan kyuhyun menjadi romero nya.

"apa maksudmu romeo and juliet hyung? Bukankah itu kisah percintaan yang tragis? Apa kau mau kisah cint..."

PLETAK!

Sungmin menjitak kepala hyukie dengan sadis, yang membuat hyukie mengaduh kesakitan..

"yaaa! Lee hyukjae! Berhenti mengoreksi setiap perkataanku.. mulutmu yang berisik membuat orang mencurigai kita!" bentak sungmin kesal karena sedari tadi hyukie tidak berhenti mengkoreksi semua perkataannya.

"appo hyung~~" bibir hyukie manyun dan tampak bergetar, siap mengeluarkan tangisnya yang kencang.

'_shit! aku lupa jika hyukie sangat cengeng! bisa gawat jika hyukie menangis disini!'_

"aigooo... hyukie ah.. mianhae ne.. jangan menangis baby hyukie.. hyung berjanji tidak akan melarangmu memakan strawberry dimalam hari, otte?" sungmin mengelus sayang kepala hyukie tepat ditempat dia menjitak.

Hyukie yang mendengar kata strawberry langsung menyengir, dan mengangguk cepat... tidak perlu pakaian bermerk mahal, atau jam tangan yang harganya berjuta-juta, cukup menyogok hyukie dengan strawberry, dan masalah akan cepat selesai. _'khee..khee..khee'_ kikik sungmin dalam hati, merasa puas taktiknya berhasil.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak serius menyelidik tempat perkara kejadian perampokan di café yang cukup ternama di daerah hongdae, dan sibuk memerintahkan anak buahna untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang berkaitan dengan si perampok yang saat ini masih dalam tahap pengejaran.

Pikirannya yang sibuk menganalisa motif perampokan dan modus alibi setiap pekerja yang berada di café itu sedikit terganggu ketika changmin menghampirinya.

"kyuhyun ah salah satu anak buah kita mendapati ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan di ujung jalan ini tidak jauh dari café" ujar changmin melaporkan apa yang diutarakan anak buahnya.

Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya, tangannya mengambil kacamata yang terpasang dihidungnya, dan menunggu penjelasan changmin lebih lanjut.

"ada dua orang yang mencurigakan, yang mengendap dibawah tiang listrik dan berpakaian aneh, sepertinya mereka sedang mengawasi kita, lihatlah diujung jalan arah barat mereka benar-benar terlihat mencurigakan, apa kita perlu menangkapnya?" changmin menunggu perintah dari kyuhyun yang merupakan pemimpin dari tim penyelidikan kali ini.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan seperti yang diarahkan oleh changmin, kemudian memijat pangkal hidungnya seraya mengucek matanya dan memakai kembali kacamata yang dilepasnya untuk memastikan bahwa pandangan dia tidak salah.

Bibir kyuhyun berkedut menahan geram nya, dahinya berkerut kesal.

"abaikan mereka.. mereka hanya orang gila.. perintahkan yang lainnya untuk kembali focus pada penyelidikan." Ujar kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghiraukan dua orang aneh, yang salah satunya sangat teramat dia kenal dan kyuhyun tidak suka.

"ya.. ya kyuhyun ah.. aku rasa kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja.. omo lihat mereka bertengkar! Si baju pink mencolok memukul rekannya.. aku akan menangangi mereka, mereka telah menghambat jalannya penyelidikan dengan mengundang perhatian banyak orang" ujar changmin bersiap untuk menghampiri dua orang yang mencurigakan tersebut.

"changmin ah.. kau fokus pada penyelidikan, biar aku tangani masalah sepele ini.." geram kyuhyun.

Changmin memandang heran partnernya, tidak biasanya kyuhyun mau turun tangan terhadap masalah sepele seperti ini.

'_you're dead now, lee sungmin' _kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukannya ke telapak tangan satunya.

.

.

"hyung.. kakiku sudah mulai kesemutan sudah hampir satu jam kita berjongkok, aku ingin pulang~" keluh hyukie setengah merengek

"ya hyukie ah.. tahanlah sebentar ne~ hyung janji habis ini aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream strawberry, ne~?" sungmin menengok kebelakang untuk merayu hyukie yang sudah rewel.

"aa.. eung.. hyung.. bukannya aku menolak hyung.. tapi..." hyukie agak ragu mengatakan bahwa orang yang diintai mereka tepat berdiri dibelakang hyungnya dengan aura yang saangat menyeramkan hingga bulu kuduk hyukie seakan merinding bangkit.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung melihat hyukie yang tampak aneh dan ketakutan, apa segitu sakitnya kakinya yang kesemutan..

"hyung.. psst.. psstt" hyuki menggedek gedek kan kepalanya memberi kode untuk sungmin menoleh kebelakang.

"ya..hyukie ahh kau kenapa.. jangan membuatku panik..kau seperti orang ayan, arra? Berhenti bersikap seperti aneh.. aku akan melihat si tampan sekali lagi lalu kita puu...lang.." suara sungmin hampir menghilang ketika melihat kyuhyun berdiri di depannya.

Sungmin menyengir polos tanpa dosa

"hey tampan, apa takdir mempertemukan kita kembali?" ujar sungmin berusaha tetap tersenyum walau dalam hati ketakutan melihat kyuhyun dalam mode iblisnya seperti saat terakhir bertemu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai seram..

"takdir katamu? Ini takdirmu lee sungmin!"

.

PLETAAAAKK!

Strike! Akhirnya kyuhyun bisa membalas jitakan sungmin tempo hari.

.

"appoo! Ya kau tidak perlu sekasar itu.. sakit kyuuu~~ hehehe" rajuk sungmin seraya memamerkan cengiran polosnya.

"hyung aku takut.." bisik hyukie pelan, yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh sungmin.

"arra... aku juga hyukie ah.. kau tidak lihat kaki hyung gemetaran?" bisik sungmin

"ya lee sungmin! Apa kau sadar kau telah menggangu kelancaran penyelidikan? Kau sadar sudah mengundang banyak perhatian orang?! Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa pentingnya tugas polisi? Ini bukan penyelidikan main-main lee sungmin.. Dengar aku tidak akan segan-segan mencebloskanmu ke penjara jika kau bertindak seperti ini terus.. dan bla bla bla bla bla ..." kyuhyun masih serius menasehati sungmin yang dianggapnya sudah mengganggu pekerjaan agung seorang polisi.

"hehehe..." sungmin masih tetap menyengir tanpa dosa mendengar kyuhyun menasehatinya begituuuu panjang.

"ya hyukie ah... pada hitungan ketiga kita harus segera lari dari sini arra?" bisik sungmin, setelah dirasanya hyukie mengangguk sungmin langsung bersiap.

"tiga!" sungmin langsung bangkit dan segera mengambil langkah seribu.

"yaaa hyung kau curaangg! Ya hyung tunggu aku.. kaki ku sakit karena kesemutannn" hyukie ikut berlari dibelakangnya dengan kaki yang mengegang karena menahan sakit akibat kesemutan.

"yaaaaa! Lee sungmin aku belum selesai berbicara! Yaaak! awas jika kau berani menunjukan dirimu dihadapanku lagi!" teriak kyuhyun dan tertawa puas ketika melihat dua orang aneh tersebut lari dengan kaki yang mengegang melebar kesamping dan hampir berjinjit, karena kesemutan.

.

.

"haahhh.. hhaaahh.. hhaaahh.. kau gila hyung ... hhaahh.. aku tidak menyangka bahwa polisi bisa tampak menyeramkan seperti itu... hhaaahh kau benar-benar gila hyung.." ujar hyukie sepotong-potong karena nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal karena berlari cukup jauh.

"hhaaahh khee..khee..kheek..hhaahh.. kau tahu jika hyung selera hyungmu ini memang tidak pernah biasa.. hyukie ah.." nafas sungmin sudah normal kembali, fisiknya memang sangat kuat.

"hyung apa yang lain tahu jika kau tertarik pada polisi? Kau bisa habis ditangan mereka hyung.." ujar hyukie membayangkan anggota-anggota mafia yang merupakan anak buah appanya yang sangat menyeramkan membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengetahuinya, kau juga harus tutup mulut, arra?" memastikan bahwa dongsaengnya bisa menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Hyukie hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sungmin menepuk sayang kepala dongsaeng kesayangannya. Sungmin tahu ini adalah pilihan yang berbahaya, tapi sungmin tidak akan menyerah. Bukan lee sungmin namanya jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Terlebih sungmin merasa bahwa kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan merasa yakin bahwa kyuhyun adalah orang yang tepat untuknya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya hyung? Sepertinya polisi itu tidak menyukaimu..apa kau yakin bisa mendapatkannya hyung?" tanya hyukie penasaran. Hyungnya memang selalu memilih hal yang tidak biasa atau normal, lihat saja caranya berpenampilan sangat jauh dari kata normal. Rasanya hyukie ingin membakar semua pakaian hyungnya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

'_cho kyuhyun..bersiaplah.. khe..khe..khe..khe'_

.

.

Haachoooo!

Kyuhyun bersin tiba-tiba, dan merasa bulunya merinding, tengkuknya terasa dingin, dan badannya bergidik ngeri..

"ya changmin ah.. apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" ujar kyuhyun matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan kantornya yang sudah kosong, hanya tinggal dirinya berdua dengan changmin memeriksa berkas kasus perampokan tadi sore. Tangannya menyentuh tengkuknya yang terasa dingin dan merinding.

"ani.. kau kenapa kyuhyun ah?.. ya.. ya.. jangan menakutiku cho kyuhyun!" changmin meerasa janggal dengan sikap kyuhyun yang memegang tengkuknya sambil terus memandang seisi ruang kantor dengan pandangan ngeri.

"perasaaanku tidak enak changmin ah.." kyuhyun tidak mengerti dirinya tiba-tiba merinding dan perasaannya tidak enak

"yaa.. apa kau tidak malu takut pada bangsamu sendiri? Masa setan takut setan!" ujar changmin asal

.

Ttakk!

Kyuhyun melempar pulpen yang tepat mengenai kepala changmin.

.

"yaa! Appo!" ujar changmin sembari mengusap kepalanya.

"kalau aku setan, lalu kau apa? Nenek moyangnya setan, eoh?!" ujar kyuhyun ketus, merasa harga dirinya sebagai coretsetancoret manusia terhina.

Changmin hanya menyengir, kemudian panik ketika melihat kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"yaaa cho kyuhyunnn tunggu aku!"

.

.

Sungmin tampak mantap berdiri di depan kantor kepolisian hongdae, senyum percaya diri terlukis jelas dibibir tipisnya yang berbentuk M sempurna itu.

"assa! Assa! Assa! Lee sungmin figting!" seru sungmin semangat, sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas tinggi-tinggi

Lagi-lagi sungmin menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Dari ujung kepala hingga kaki sungmin tampak sangat kuning menyala, dimulai dari rambut pirangnya yang tersisir rapih keatas membuat sebuah jambul yang berdiri tegak, kacamata hitam dengan bingkai kuning terang, suit berwarna senada dengan bingkai kacamatanya, dan sepatu mengkilat berwarna kuning, hanya kemeja dalamnya yang berwarna hitam, dan dasi pink kupu-kupu yang menggantung dilehernya. Sungmin benar-benar tampak menyilaukan dibawah sinar matahari yang terik.

Tetapi sungmin tetaplah seorang sungmin,.. tidak peduli orang mengatakan apa tentang penampilannya yang ajaib.. bagi dirinya seorang sungmin tetaplah seorang fashionista sejati tentunya menurut pikirannya sendiri.

Sungmin memasuki lobby kantor kepolisian, sambil bersiul riang tak sabar melihat polisi tampannya menyambut kedatangannya.

"yo.. cops" sapa sungmin kepada seorang polisi wanita yang bertugas di bagian pelayanan masyarakat.

Wanita itu sedikit terpana atau lebih tepatnya shock dengan penampilan sungmin yang sangat kuning menyala yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya.

'_omo orang aneh ini datang lagi, mau apa dia?' _

.

Cetak! Cetak!

Sungmin menjetikan jarinya didepan wajah polisi wanita itu.

"halooo... copss? Apa kau masih berpijak pada bumi? Aku tahu diriku sangat tampan, tapi hatiku sudah ada yang memiliki, arra?"

.

Ting!

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya genit dibalik kacamata hitam berbingkai kuningnya.

.

Speechless...

Polisi wanita itu semakin tidak bergerak dari tempat dirinya duduk.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini lee sungmin! Apa kau pikir kantor polisi tempat bermain?!" ujar kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang sungmin. suaranya lebih mirip geraman yang rendah menunjukan dirinya menahan emosi yang hendak keluar.

gantian sungmin yang speechless saat ini, melihat polisi tampannya berdiri sangat dekat dengannya membuat darahnya berdesir, dan menimbulkan rona merah dipipinya yang kenyal itu.

'_kenapa mukanya memerah seperti itu?'_

"ani.. sebagai warga negara yang baik, aku ingin menyerahkan ini.. seseorang menjatuhkannya" ujar sungmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka amplop tersebut dan melihat tumpukan uang dengan pecahan 50.000 won, kyuhyun masih ingat ini adalah amplop yang pernah dikasihkan oleh sungmin kepadanya.

Changmin yang berdiri disamping kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat segeplok uang yang berada dalam amplop.

"darimana kau menemukannya?" tanya changmin dengan tatapan menyelidik

Sebelum sungmin menjawab, kyuhyun menyerahkan amplop tersebut kepada sungmin.

"bukankah ini uangmu lee sungmin-ssi?!" matanya menatap tajam sungmin. Jika ini bukan dikantor sudah barang tentu kyuhyun akan langsung berteriak didepan muka sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

'_tahan cho kyuhyun.. ingat kau sedang berada dikantor.. jangan sampai kau terpancing dengan orang bodoh didepanmu ini..' _

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan cengiran polosnya, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa tertangkap basah.

"dengar lee sungmin jangan bermain-main denganku! dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu dikantorku! Aku tidak suka jika ada yang berani mengganggu pekerjaanku, arra?!" desis kyuhyun tajam tepat ditelinga sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika mendapati muka sungmin memerah hingga kekupingnya, dan memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk berlalu meninggal sungmin yang mematung diam.

Sungmin tetaplah seorang sungmin... desisan tajam dikupingnya serasa mendengar desahan-desahan kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya, dan kata-kata pedas yang masuk ke kupingnya menjadi kata-kata erotis yang mengalun indah _'bermain cintalah denganku,,jangan dikantorku,karena aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu acara bercinta kita'_

_.  
_

Blusshhh...

Muka sungmin tambah memerah, pipinya terasa panas, dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat dengan drastic.

'_aww.. kau nakal cho kyuhyun'_

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat.. dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.. akhir-akhir ini tenaga dan pikirannya benar-benar terkuras habis, bukan hanya karena banyak kasus yang menunggu untuk dianalisis tetapi juga kehadiran lee sungmin yang mengganggu hari-harinya.

Kesabaran kyuhyun benar-benar diuji ketika bertemu makhluk aneh bernama lee sungmin itu, bukan hanya tingkahnya yang bodoh, tapi penampilannya yang merusak mata juga membuat dirinya pusing setengah mati menghadapi lee sungmin.

'_aku ingin hidupku kembali normal, seperti sebelum bertemu dengan lee sungmin'_

"kyuhyun ah, apa kau yang menangani kasus pencurian pakaian dalam empat hari yang lalu?" tanya changmin tiba-tiba menghampiri kyuhyun.

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun malas.

"orang itu sudah dibebaskan tadi pagi mengingat tidak ada bukti yang kuat yang bisa menjeratnya masuk sel" jelas changmin.

'_bagaimana mau ada bukti, jika bukti itu dibawa kabur oleh pemilik pakaian dalam itu sendiri'_

"apa benar orang yang dicuri pakaian dalam itu adalah anak seorang mafia besar hangeng? Mafia yang paling ditakuti di china.. gosipnya dia berimigrasi dengan mengubah marga dan namanya setelah menikahi orang korea, tapi kabar itu menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu"

"kau dengar dari mana changmin ah?" tanya kyuhyun merasa tertarik dengan pernyataan changmin.

"aku mendengar dari petugas yang menginterogasi pencuri itu, dan dia mengaku dia hanya mencuri pakaian dalam anak mafia itu, dan sudah menguntit orang itu semenjak sebulan yang lalu"

Kyuhyun tampak menyimak semua informasi yang disampaikan oleh changmin.

'_apa lee sungmin benar-benar anak hangeng? Apa pencuri itu masih menguntit lee sungmin?' _

"kyun..cho kyuhyun!" panggil changmin setengah berteriak.

"yaa! Kau mau membuat telingaku pecah?!" ketus kyuhyun.

"apa kau tidak ingin pulang? Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan cho kyuhyun.." changmin melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun juga bersiap untuk pulang. Kyuhyun ingin segera bertemu dengan kasurnya yang empuk.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kantornya tetapi pikiran cho kyuhyun masih sibuk mencerna semua informasi yang diberikan oleh changmin.

'apa hangeng merubah marganya menjadi lee? Apa motif pencuri itu mencuri pakaian dalam lee sungmin? Bagaimana bisa orang sebodoh itu adalah anak dari mafia besar? Rasanya tidak mung..'

"yo.. cho kyuhyun" sapa sungmin tiba-tiba dan entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepan kyuhyun, dengan masih mengenakan pakaian serba kuningnya.

"yaa! Kau ingin membuatku jantungan?! Tidak bisakah kau muncul secara normal lee sungmin?!" teriak kyuhyun kesal. Jantungnya benar-benar mau copot dari rongganya ketika sungmin tiba-tiba muncul dengan suit kuning mencoloknya.

Lagi-lagi sungmin hanya menyengir polos.

"hentikan cengiran bodohmu lee sungmin! Kenapa kau masih berada disini? Apa kau ingin menguntitku?" tanya kyuhyun curiga.

"yaa! Bukankah kau yang bilang jika tidak ingin bertemu dikantor? Aku menunggumu supaya kita bisa bertemu diluar, arra?!"

Dahi kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengernyit kesal

'_apa otak orang ini benar-benar dibawah rata-rata? Apa dia tidak mengerti bahasa kiasan? Tuhan aku benar-benar sudah lelah sekrang.. jangan mengujiku terus-terusan dengan menghadirkan makhluk ajaib ini'_ keluh kyuhyun dalam hati.

"apa aku mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu, eoh? berhentilah mengikutiku lee sungmin!" kyuhyun segera mempercepat jalannya ingin segera sampai dirumahnya.

Yah sungmin tetaplah seorang sungmin yang tidak pernah mengindahkan kata-kata pedas kyuhyun, dengan santainya sungmin mengikuti kyuhyun, sambil bersenandung riang.

.

Naega saranghan Policeu ( The Police that I loved)

Geunyeoreul jjocha day and night ( I chase him day and night)

Japhil deut Japhiji anha (As if I could catch him, he can't be caught)

Geurimjacheoreom butjiman.. (Though I stick with him like a shadow)

.

Sungmin berlari ke depan kyuhyun dengan jari yang dijadikan pistol dan diarahkan ke kyuhyun.

.

"I got you little runaway~ shoot~ I got you little runaway~ shoot~I got you little runaway~ shoot~I got you little runaway~ shoot~" sungmin menembakan pistol tangan empat kali ke arah kyuhyun, kemudian meniupkan pistol tersebut seakan berhasil menembak kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun menggeram merasa kesal dengan sikap bodoh seorang lee sungmin, yang berlari kesana kemari dengan menembakkan pistol tangannya ke arah kyuhyun sambil terus bernyanyi tanpa malu. kyuhyun sadar sedari tadi banyak orang yang membicarakan dirinya dan memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

'_kenapa hidupku tidak pernah normal jika ada orang bodoh bernama lee sungmin ini, tuhan'_

"yaa! Apa kau tidak sadar banyak orang yang memperhatikanmu? Kau benar-benar gila lee sungmin! Jangan mendekat padaku!" kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dengan makhluk ajaib didepannya ini, harus seberapa keras lagi kyuhyun menghadapinya..

Seperti biasa sungmin tidak mengindahkan kata-kata pedas kyuhyun dan terus mengikuti, walaupun dalam hati sedikit kesal polisi tampannya tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya.

.

"go kick in the butt! Go kick in the! Go kick in the butt!" sungmin menendang kerikil yang tepat berada di depannya meluapkan kekesalannya.

"go kick in the bu...tt" suara sungmin berganti dengan pekikan kaget ketika...

.

Ttaaak!

kerikil yang ditendangnya tepat mengenai pantat kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya.

.

Tuhan benar-benar kejam pada cho kyuhyun... dan kini kesabarannya sudah habis dititik nol...

"lee sungminnnnnnn!" teriak kyuhyun benar-benar meluapkan emosinya.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka segera menyingkir cepat-cepat takut terjadi hal-hal yang bisa menimpa mereka.

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa menyengir tanpa dosa melihat cho kyuhyun yang siap-siap mengamuk. Dan tanpa basa-basi sungmin langsung berlari kencang.

"sampai jumpa besok cho kyuuhyunnnn... saranghaeeee" teriak sungmin sambil berlari tanpa berani menengok kearah belakang.

Kali ini kyuhyun yang kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis, tidak akan membiarkan sungmin kabur begitu saja. Dikejarnya sekuat tenaga kemana sungmin pergi berlari.

'_kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja lee sungmin!'_ kyuhyun berusaha mengejar sungmin yang berlari sangat kencang di depannya.

.

Sungmin berhenti berlari ketika melihat mobil hitam yang sangat dikenalnya. Orang berperawakan tinggi dan tegap dengan mengenakan serba hitam dan kacamata hitam keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dan membungkuk pada lee sungmin.

Sungmin tidak mengetahui jika kyuhyun mengikutinya berlari, dan memperhatikan sungmin dari jauh.

"ada apa kangin hyung? Berhenti memanggilku bos kecil.. kau tahu aku tidak suka" seru sungmin datar. Ekspresi sungmin berubah, aura yang dikeluarkan juga terlihat berbeda. Sungmin tampak sangat berbeda.

"ada masalah dirumah" ujar kangin

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian mengikuti kangin masuk kedalam mobil setelah kangin membukakan pintu untuknya.

'_siapa kau sebenarnya lee sungmin?'_

.

.

TBC~~

.

Huwaaaaa... maafkan aku sungmin ahhh~ nae jagi~ nae sarang~ nae namja~ nae baby~ sudah membuatmu tampak nista di ff ini.. T_T tapi apapun dirimu cintaku tidak akan berkuraaaaanggg *tsaaahhh *peluk ming erat-erat

saya tiba-tiba terinspirasi memasukan dan mengubah lagu SPY uri oppadeul kedalam ff ini.. semoga bisa diterima ^^ *gara2 ngebayangin pose terakhir ming yang serasa menembak tepat dihatiku* kekekekeke...

.

Annyeong readers tercinta,...

Ga nyangka respon chapter satu bener-bener bikin saya terharu.. terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ff humor gagal ini, terlebih kalian yang sudah mengisi kotak review, dan kalian yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff ini... #peluk satu satu readers#

Mudah-mudah an chapter 2 ini juga dapat dinikmati readers sekalian.. saya menyadari banyak kekurangan dalam ff ini.. humor gagal, typo, alur geje, dan masih banyak terdapat kata-kata yang mengganjal. Mohon pengertiannya aja yah karena author yang satu ini masih newbie ^^

Jika ada yang sudah membaca manganya.. semoga bisa menikmati versi remake saya.. walaupun berbeda banget sama yang asli dari segi cerita maupun karakternya, tapi ide cerita tetap sama ^^ *terimakasih pada sensei yamamoto*

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang sedalam-dalamnya buat readers tercinta.. semoga kalian bisa menikmati chapter ini, dan mohon maaf jika masih banyak terdapat kekurangan, review readers sangat bermanfaat bagi saya ^^

~~Mind to review?~~


End file.
